Those Copy and Paste things on Your Profile
by kittylover529
Summary: Baically the title...you know all that stuff on people's profiles? Well, theyre made into stories...and it will only get better!Multiple couples of 1/362 2/5 3/4 and stuff...


_Okay so I'm doing these things that you find on profiles only the ones I like though! This one's based off of…_

_The white man said, "Colored people are not allowed here." The black man turned around and stood up. He then said: "Listen sir...when I was born I was __**BLACK**__, When I grew up I was __**BLACK**__, When I'm sick I'm __**BLACK**__, When I go in the sun I'm __**BLACK**__, When I'm cold I'm __**BLACK**__, When I die I'll be __**BLACK**__. But you sir, When you're born you're __**PINK**__, When you grow up you're __**WHITE**__, When you're sick, you're __**GREEN**__, When you go in the sun you turn __**RED**__, When you're cold you turn __**BLUE**__, And when you die you turn __**PURPLE**__. And you have the nerve to call me colored?" The black man then sat back down and the white man walked away..._

_**Maurice's POV**_

One day I sat on a bench…(A/N OMG!!Scary right he sat on a bench! Sorry I just hate lines like that) then some creepy white dude in a big brown coat comes up to him and goes "Uh…your kind is not allowed here…" in a mean scratchy voice. I raised an eyebrow "Now…what is my kind?" Maurice asked calmly.

"Well…sir…colored people are not allowed here…" the creepy guy said sounding like he didn't…want to hurt my feelings?! I dropped my jaw and smiled.

"Well…you see…when I was born I was **Black**! And let's think what were you? Oh right **Pink**! Now let's see! When I grew up I was **black** and you were **white…**" I shrugged.

"When I'm sick I'm **black**! And then when I go in the sun I'm **black**! When I'm cold…I'm**black**! And when I die I will be **BLACK!**" I paused smiling looking at this mysterious guy back up a bit.

"Well…When you're sick don't you turn **green** sometimes? When you go in the sun you turn red right? Once you're cold enough you'll turn blue! And when you die you'll turn **PURPLE**!!!" I screamed at him.

"And I'm the colored one?" I asked and smirked when he silently walked away.

_**The 'creepy man's ' POV (Hoagie)**_

I felt Nigel jump off my shoulders and I saw him smile "Okay so you owe me 5 bucks Hoags!" He smiled at me. "Okay racism is stupid…and I guess most people do know…"

* * *

_**Friends Verses Best Friends**_

_**Friend: **__Never asks for anything to eat or drink  
__**Best Friend: **__Helps themselves and are the reason you have no food_

_**Friend: **__Calls your parents Mr. and Mrs. and your grandpa, Grandpa  
__**Best Friend: **__Calls your parents Dad and Mom and your grandpa, Gramps_

_**Friend: **__Would bail you out of jail  
__**Best Friend: **__Would be sitting next to you saying, "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"_

_**Friend: **__Would bail you out again because you're "a good person"  
__**Best Friend: **__Would be sitting next to you again saying, "Damn, we messed up."_

_**Friend: **__Have never seen you cry  
__**Best Friend: **__Won't tell anyone else you cried. Just laugh about it later in private when you're feeling better_

_**Friend: **__Asks you to write down your number  
__**Best Friend: **__Has you on speed dial_

_**Friend: **__Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back  
__**Best Friend: **__Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad. Here's a tissue."_

_**Friend: **__Only knows a few things about you-  
__**Best Friend: **__Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story_

_**Friend: **__Will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing  
__**Best Friend: **__Will kick the whole crowd's butt that left you_

_**Friend: **__Would knock on your front door  
__**Best Friend: **__Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME!"_

_**Friend: **__You have to tell them not to tell anyone  
__**Best Friend: **__Already knows not to tell_

_**Friend: **__Are only with you through high school/college (lunch buddies)  
__**Best Friend: **__Are for life_

_**Friend: **__Will comfort when a guy rejects you  
__**Best Friend: **__Walk up to him and go, "Its because your gay right?"_

_**Friend: **__Helps you find your prince  
__**Best Friend: **__Kidnaps him and brings him to you_

_**Friend: **__Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying  
__**Best Friend: **__Will laugh at you and say, "Ha ha, Loser!"_

_**Friend: **__Offers you soda  
__**Best Friend: **__Would dump theirs on you_

_**Friend: **__Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month  
__**Best Friend: **__Would throw you a tampon and push you in_

_**Friend: **__Gives you their umbrella in the rain  
__**Best Friend: **__Takes yours and says, "Run, dude,run!"_

_**Friend: **__Will help you move  
__**Best Friend: **__Will help you move the bodies_

_**Friend: **__Helps you up when you fall  
__**Best Friend: **__Laughs and trips you again_

_**Friend: **__Would ignore this letter  
__**Best Friend: **__Will repost this!_

Here are a few stories of our favorite sector…

_**Wally's POV**_

"Hey Wally? Do you have Hoagie's Number?" Ace asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged "Don't you?" I asked him.

"Nah…can you give it to me?" Ace asked me…seriously? He doesn't have Hoagie's number?

I tossed him my phone. "Well…what do I do?" Ace asked me catching my phone at the same time.

"Oh press two he's on speed dial."

-That same day-

_**Hoagie's POV**_

Ace politely knocked on the door after calling me to ask if he could come…so I answered it and let him in.

"Hey Nig? Ever notice Ace never asks for anything to eat or drink?" I asked my British bud!

"Yes…actually I have" Nigel said questionably looking strangely at Ace.

"Hey! I'm home!" Wally yelled and went straight for our fridge. He took out a root beer and a hamburger. Warmed the burger up, and ate it sloppily.

Like what… five minutes later? We need more food…thanks Wally…I grinned knowing Nigel and Wally were defiantly my best friends.

-Still the same day-

_**Nigel's POV**_

"Why hello Wally and Nigel! And..uh…I know this! Erm…help me out?" Betty Gilligan asked her oldest son.

"Ace!" I told her…and saw her rip out some of her hair.

"Hey Ma!" Wally saluted her.

"Hello! Oh wait Good Bye! I have to run a few errands!" Betty said running out the door.

"Why did Wally call her Ma and army salute her?" Ace ask me.

"Well…I donno we do that to every one's parents…Nigel's especially! We usually hang out there."(a/n the tree house is like sprouting out of their house so wouldn't that mean it's part of the Uno's?) I explained to him.

-

-With the girls-

_**Abby's POV**_

"Okay so Abby! What happened to my purple plushie rainbow monkey?! And Michelle my Rainbow Monkey soundtrack? (a/n there's only one song and 2 verses!)" Kuki fumed at me in particular.

"Here!" Michelle (Numbuh 10) handed the cd to Kuki.

"Oh…right uh… enough tissue's you need are in your room. Oh and this time…Hoagie made a chute for you to put all your tissues into." I knew that was enough said.

I smiled as I saw Kuki pout and cross her arms.

"Okay Kuki! Have you ever seen Abby cry?" Michelle asked Kuki.

I stared at Kuki no! No one knows I cry only our sector and family (duh) knows!

Kuki look uncomfortable and looked over at me then quickly back over to Michelle "Nope!" she shrugged.

I saw her shrug and of course everyone believed her, wouldn't you?! She always looks so innocent!

"I dare all of you to write down all the embarrassing things you know about everyone here!" Fanny smirked.

Okay let's hear the one's about me… okay Michelle has 3, Fanny has 2, Rachel has a lot and Kuki is…still talking! She started like 5 minutes ago! I looked around and everyone zoned out I listened to one of Kuki's things "Her sister is a teenager!" yeah…that is a big embarrassment!

-The next day-

_**Wally**_

"And that's why I brought the umbrella" Hoagie finished…that was the only part I listen to actually…

Oh crud it started raining! Hum…I took Hoagie's "Run dude! Come on!" I shouted to him running faster.

-

"So please please **please!** Don't tell anyone!" I begged Rachel.

"Sure Kuki! Trust me! I won't speak a word of it!" Rachel did that zipping your lip thing and threw the 'key'.

Abby just smiled at me.

_I'll continue this…probably…_


End file.
